


When they watched movies together

by rethrin



Series: Many Times Peter and Jared Cuddled [5]
Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethrin/pseuds/rethrin





	When they watched movies together

It's not because they're scared; they're fifteen and they don't get scared. But maybe they're a little tired, and slowly they've both sunk down in the couch, and ended up pressing against each other. So it's just more comfortable if Peter throws his arm around Jared, and pulls him over a bit so that he's leaning against his chest. And then it makes sense for Jared to take Peter's other hand, because it's right there, and neither of them really notice it happen. Like they don't notice that Jared tends to close his eyes whenever the movie goes back to the cellar, and turns his head a little so he presses more against Peter and reminds himself that he's safe at home, and not trapped in some Japanese nightmare. They do notice when Peter squeaks, and leaves finger print bruises in Jared's arm when another dead body starts to twitch and thrash, but Jared's mockery is gentle, and Peter doesn't actually move his hand away. 

And when the movie's over and they don't move, it's only because they're half asleep, nothing else.

  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  


It's not that they mean to watch it; they're two thirty seven year old men and they don't watch chick flicks. But neither of them change the channel when Beaches starts. They're sitting, their arms pressed up against each other, both vaguely aware that there is more room than this on their stupidly big couch, but both happy to ignore that as long as the other is. They've sat this way most of their lives. After a while they stop arguing about whether Peter would give up alcohol forever if he was allowed to live with Marisa Tomei for a week, and they start paying more attention to the film. They make some jokes and drink some more beer. And then an hour or so later, Jared has sunk really low down, pressing his head against Peter's side. Peter moves around a little, lifts his arm, and Jared leans in further, rests his arm casually over Peter's lap. And then they're quiet for a long time, but only because they're tired, and comfortable. And if Peter makes a strange noise in his throat a couple of times, and Jared takes a few heavy breaths occasionally, it's probably the beer settling into their systems. And neither of them notice. And by the end, when the credits roll they find they're holding hands, and neither of them can say how that happened. And they look at each other, eyes full of tears, and half laugh because they're two thirty seven year old men and they don't watch chick flicks.

But they stay there all the same, all the way through the credits, holding hands as if they haven't noticed.


End file.
